Darkness...
by Mistaria
Summary: Tessa dies, but is it really the end? A/N: This is the first fanfic I posted here, so I hope everything goes right. Oh, and please post a review, feedback is always good!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Highlander characters. Pity but true.   
They only drop in for a while. Then, after they've told me their stories, they disappear again. All I do is write down what they tell me.   
There's no payment involved.... [Unfortunately.]  
In short you could say that I only watch and record, but never interfere (sounds familiar, doesn't it?).   
  
*Thanks to all the people who helped me out with my first story:)*  
  
A LITTLE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Although the story may look like a poem It wasn't meant to be so. I'm not even sure what it really is.   
That's for you to decide.  
  
Darkness  
by Mistaria  
FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com  
  
------------------  
Somewhere... 1994   
------------------  
  
Darkness...  
  
Suddenly light trickled in and her surroundings became visible.  
  
She looked around.  
A room.  
Empty chairs and empty tables.  
Two locked doors.  
Like an abandoned waiting room.  
  
Who was she?  
She knew she was a woman.  
But where did she come from?  
And why was she here?  
  
A name.  
A name appeared in front of her eyes.  
And disappeared again...  
  
She remembered...  
  
Fragments of a conversation.  
Happiness.  
Excitement.  
A wedding.  
The memories faded away...  
  
Then a young man stepped out of nowhere.  
He stood next to her.  
She knew he was a man, just as she had known she was a woman.  
He opened his mouth to speak.  
All she heard was silence.  
  
He reached out his hand trying to touch her.  
But somehow couldn't.  
She noticed he looked sad.  
Like he was mourning over her.  
She told him not to be sad.  
He showed no sign of understanding.  
  
She did hear her own voice...  
It sounded weird.  
Strange.  
Almost hollow.  
  
She needed to know her name.  
His name.  
  
A feeling.  
Love...  
Did she love this man?  
  
Oh yes.  
Suddenly she saw him as her son.  
But she never had a son.  
All she ever had was old.  
And a son was supposed to be young.  
She knew that.  
  
Somehow age didn't matter anymore.  
In fact it had never really mattered at all.  
She touched his blond curly hair.  
"You're my son."  
It was a question rather than a conclusion.  
The man looked into her eyes.  
"I know that."  
"Then we are not lovers, are we?"  
"No we are not."  
Both looked relieved.  
This time they could hear each other.  
  
A voice called from, what sounded, far away.  
It was a familiar voice.  
It belonged to a man she loved.  
She could hear the tears the man shed.  
The young man near her turned around.  
  
"I must go now."  
"I know."  
"Goodbye."  
He vanished again.  
And she was alone...  
  
Who was she?  
Where did she come from?  
Why was she here?  
  
The room vanished, just like the young man.  
And she was floating over a big city.  
Then falling down to a river.  
And stopping just above it.  
  
Then a large boat came into her sight.  
She was on it.  
Then she saw a man jumping onto the boat.  
He talked to her.  
She couldn't overhear the conversation.  
The boat vanished again...  
  
Then she saw fragments of swordfights.  
Lightning strikes blinded her for a moment.  
Two men were fighting.  
Both held swords that looked alike.  
She knew that, she wasn't close enough to see it.  
She just knew it.  
  
Next she saw other familiar things.  
Fragments of her life.  
Faster and faster.  
Strange.  
She couldn't interact.  
Like she wasn't really there.   
  
Then the pictures slowed down.  
She was above the big city again.  
She saw a church.  
Herself.  
And another man.  
  
They seemed to be waiting for someone.  
Someone she loved.  
She could feel her own fear again.  
Then the person they seemed to be waiting for appeared.  
And everything went black.  
  
She was back in the room.  
Why couldn't she keep the thoughts?  
What was happening to her?  
What had happened to her?  
Why was it so hard to remember?  
  
She realised she was in another room.  
A man was talking to her.  
She answered him.  
She felt sad.  
Why couldn't she hear the conversation?  
All she felt was a great loss.  
  
Then suddenly she felt happy.  
She was going to get married.  
After so many years.  
  
Fear came over her again.  
The room changed.  
It was dark.  
Everything felt wrong.  
Someone threatened her.  
She was afraid.  
  
Fear.  
All there was.  
Fear.  
  
Then anger.  
She escaped.  
Someone went back into the darkness.  
Lightning.  
  
She was outside a big house.  
The man who was with her in the waiting room was there too.  
He protected her.  
  
A flash of light.  
Pain.  
Darkness.  
Disorientation.  
Then the mourning cries of a man she loved.  
Tears in his voice.  
Pain in his touch.  
  
She lost him again.  
The waiting room appeared.  
  
One of the doors opened.  
A man entered.  
He looked at her:  
"It is time."  
"What has happened to me?"  
"Don't you know then?"  
"No, no idea at all."  
  
"Come with me."  
He reached out his hand.  
She took it.  
A weird sensation went up her spine.  
She realised she knew the man in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"There's no need for you to know my name."  
"But I want to."  
"Later. First I must show you something."  
  
She followed him through the door.  
They stepped out into the rain.  
He took her to a little pond.  
"Look into the pond."  
She did what he told her and saw...  
  
Duncan.  
Richie.  
And another woman.  
He had found love again.  
She felt all right with that knowledge.  
  
She saw pain.  
Fear.  
Useless deaths.  
  
A familiar woman.  
Amanda.  
This time she was glad to see her.  
  
Then a man.  
She recognised him vaguely.  
He was in the church one day.  
In the church in Paris.  
He was old.  
Somehow he helped Duncan.  
  
There was a dark Quickening.  
Duncan died.  
Everything ended.  
  
She turned away from the pond.  
"What is all this?"  
"This is the future."  
"I don't want it to be like this."  
"It doesn't depend on you."  
"Can I change it?"  
"No, only they can."  
  
She sighed.  
The man smiled at her.  
"If they're strong enough they will."  
"I do not want to look at it anymore."  
"Then we leave this place.  
You can always come back here.  
If you want to."  
"Maybe one day."  
"Maybe."  
  
They walked away.  
Through a large forest.  
The man took her hand.  
She followed him.  
  
She stood still.  
Everything became clear...   
  
"Darius?"  
"Yes."  
"Who am I?"  
  
"You." He said with a smile.  
"You are Tessa."  
  
The darkness faded away.  
She knew now...  
Who she was.  
Where she came from.  
What she was doing here.  
  
She remembered...   
Her death...  
  
She realised she had finally found what she had been looking for.  
  
Peace.  
  
--------  
The end   
--------  
  
  
NOTE: This took place during the first moments after Tessa died.  
  



End file.
